Stay with me GaaraxNaruto
by One.Love.Less
Summary: Gaara is coming back to Konoha for the chunin exams. Naruto missed him desperately. first chapter  light GaaxNaru, only rated T for now, much more GaaxNaru to come  Yaoi
1. Chapter 1  I missed you

Hey folks, ok so this is my first chapter of the very first story i wrote. I just started writing so please forgive me cause it is not that good. I am just figureing out how to write down what is going on in my head. Also I want to apologize for grammer and tenses (considering english is not my mother tongue). Nevertheless I hope you will enjoy this first chapter of my story and please PLEASE REVIEW.

Also I do not own the characters of this story.

* * *

**Stay with me**

_**Chapter 1**__ – I missed you_

Again he woke in the middle of the night; unable to sleep soundly he sat up in his bed. The leaf ninja looked out of the window wondering about him again. As Naruto did every night since he came back from Suna a few days ago. Depressed, lonely and most of all full of fear anything happening to him again. "Or has anything happened already, was he dying again, had they kidnapped him again, dose he needed his help? No, no Naruto stop this, your just imagining things, that's impossible: He can take care of himself, after all he was Gaara of the Desert, the strongest of all sand shinobi and their Kazekage after all. And with his sand protecting him he was almost invincible, so what could happen. With this thought in mind Naruto was finally able to sleep even if it was only for a few hours.

One month later, and what seemed like one thousand sleepless nights Naruto woke with the strangest sensation. Today was the day, the day he would finally see him again. Naruto jumped out of bed and got dressed, he shoveled in his breakfast and then he almost took the door with him when he stormed out to join the welcoming ceremony for the Kages. It was the first day of the chunin exams, and of course Gaara would come. Because if not, Naruto thought to himself, he might go crazy. He just needed to know if everything was alright.

An than, after what seemed like an eternity waiting and a million thoughts about what he would do if Gaara wouldn´t come, there he was strong and as Naruto thought, gorgeous as ever , Gaara stood in front of him, smiling this wonderful smile which hunted Naruto in his dreams. Warmth spread through the young man's body while staring at those diamond green eyes and Naruto felt all his fears fall off him in this split of a second. "Hello Naruto" said the sands Kazekage and before Naruto realized what he up to, he launched himself at Gaara with his arms stretched out in front of him and tears of happiness pouring from his eyes. And that was when it happened, causing everyone around them holding their breaths and staring. Gaaras sand didn´t react to protect him and the two young shinobi flew to the ground, Naruto on top of Gaara hugging the redhead tightly never wanting to let go. And Gaara felt the same way and if he could he would have made this moment last forever.

The sensation of Narutos touch still lingering on him the young Kazekage struggled to his feet and Naruto with him. The nervousness and embarrassment Naruto felt in the moment he got up and saw everyone else aroung him staring, was almost unbearable. A nervous grin appeared on the blonds face, when he realized completely what he had just done and he started babbling, just like he always did when nervousness, or happiness, or whatever feeling took over. "Oh my god Gaara, I´m sorry I didn´t know what I was doing. I was just so …. And then I…. and than we were …. And I ….. and and …. Oh my god Gaara …." Nervous hands flew all around him, making his embracement even more visible. But then Gaara did something no one would have ever expected and would never believe if they wouldn't have seen it with their own eyes. He closed the short distance between them and hugged Naruto tightly and with all his heart. The young Kazekage was a little bit shocked by his own actions, but it felt so right in that moment, that this feeling of uneasiness fell off him almost immediately after it had started to form. With this small gesture he silenced Narutos babbling in an instant. Even though they were surrounded by the whole welcoming committee of Konoha, to them it felt like they were the only two people in the world. After a few minutes standing like this and comforting each other, just before Gaara ended the hug he whispered softly into Narutos ear." I missed you too, you know" causing the little hairs on Narutos arms to stand, when he felt Gaaras warm breath on his neck. Gaara smiled at him, a gorgeous and honest smile which made Naruto blush even more when he stepped back and looked into those wonderful green eyes of that one person he had missed so desperately, the last four weeks.

And then, Tsunade stepped in, pretending this like nothing happened, she welcomed the Kazekage and his siblings. She asked them to come in to have some tea and also to discuss all the matters concerning the chunin exams. They did as they were asked and went in. Leaving behind a stunned welcoming crowed and an even more stunned Naruto. He was standing there unmoving and breathing slowly. Completely mesmerized by what had happened just a few minutes ago, with a big smile on his face and happiness dancing in his ocean blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 A perfect morning

Hey, so thats the second chapter =)... again i apologize for grammer and tenses, there may be a few mistakes (considering english is not my mother tongue).

So, I hope you like it! please RIVIEW, I am thankful for every comment, and ideas as well.

See you!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 2**_ – _A perfect morning_

Gaara sat on his windowsill in his small guest room, gazing at the silvery shining moon above him thinking. Remembering what had happened today. Remembering those ocean blue eyes staring at him, full of happiness and the feelings Gaara got when he saw them. A feeling he couldn´t really define but it kind of felt like he finally arrived, or a feeling of safety which made him feel complete and even though he didn't knew how to deal with those emotions suddenly flowing trough him, he liked all of them and somehow he thought he could get used to them. He sat there for awhile only watching the moon and dreaming of that certain blond, which had changed his life so much, already getting a little nervous when thoughts about the next day formed in his head. He would see him again. And the redhead sat there still, smiling to himself.

Meanwhile Naruto was lying in his bed, also thinking about today. Only that to him those events that took place, almost felt like a dream, too good to be true. But they were true he knew it, deep in his heart he knew what he heard. He heard Gaara say "I missed you" … I missed you …. I missed you… those three little words echoing in the blonds head he turned around to look out of the window. He knew that Gaara was doing the exact same thing in that moment and if he wouldn't have been so afraid of facing him alone, he would have crawled out of the window to find him. Gaara, with his blood red hair and those diamond green eyes, eyes full of loneliness and fear, those eyes he couldn´t forget. So sad, but still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Naruto wanted to help him so bad, to make his loneliness go away, to let Gaara know what love was, to really and deeply love him. He wanted to get lost in those eyes so familiar to his own, being only his. Finally belonging and seeing this gorgeous and honest smile again, which made Narutos heart ache, but in a good way. The young ninja stared out of the window for a while then, also thinking about the upcoming day until he finally fell asleep, with a light smile of anticipation on his face.

They met in front of the Hokage building, a little before Gaara had his appointment with Tsunade. However it shouldn't be the last time, they would see each other this Friday morning, because this day would be special. Naruto looked at the young Kazekage, saying nervous "Good morning Gaara" which made the redhead smirk. "Good morning" was the shy reply. And than …. Silence …. After what had happened the day before this was a little bit awkward for both of them.

What was he supposed to say?, Naruto shifted his weight from one foot to the other, again a nervous grin appearing on his face, gosh if this young ninja wouldn´t be so gorgeous, he thought to himself. What am I suppose to say now, come on Naruto say something or he is going to leave. He was glad that just a second before his babbling would have started, Gaaras sister Temari appeared behind him asking him how e was doing and telling her brother to hurry or otherwise he was going to be late for his meeting. Then she disappeared again in the building. Narutos relieve was blown away in an instant, he was going to leave, no, come on say something. "Uhm, aaah, and … uhm what are you doing now?" was all he could manage, feeling confused when a smile of amusement appeared on the redheads face when he answered, "Acutally, I should go in there, because I have this meeting with Tsunade and the other Kages, you know that Naruto?". Hell Naruto thought, of course he knew, that was why he was here after all, because Tsunade asked him to patrol in front of the building so no one could get in during the meeting. Again shifting uneasy he answered, "Oh … yeah uhm… of course I knew that, slapping a hand to his forehead, he looked down to his feet, oh my god. He went bright read and shook his head in embarrassment. A million thoughts practically racing though Narutos mind.

Suddenly, Gaara took a step closer; touching Narutos chin lightly, so the blond had to lift his head again. Naruto found himself gazing straight into a set of shining green eyes so deep he lost himself in them immediately. They were standing like that minutes now, just staring at each other. Gaara loved it how the light danced in the other ninjas ocean blue eyes and couldn't help it but smile at it. Naruto felt so lost, he wasn't able to think straight. Than Gaara leaned forward, looking deeper into the blonds eyes, making Naruto dizzy by the sudden closeness hand Gaaras warm breath on his face. The young ninja suddenly felt his knees give in, but before he could even try to steady himself he found himself lying in Gaaras arms. The young Kazekage smiled at him, this amazing gorgeous smile, his eyes lightning up. "I didn´t knew that I had this effect on you" he said obviously amused. Naruto was blushing hardly again, closing his eyes in embarrassment. Gaaras smile grew even wider "You look cute when you are blushing, you know". Naruto grinned, this statement obviously making him blush even more, but in some way he didn´t care, Gaara had just said he liked it when he blushed, hadn´t he. "You know, I think I can stand on my own feet again by now, you can let go of me", the blond said smiling. "But what if I don´t want to let go of you?" the young Kazekage replied. "Well", Naruto answered," I wouldn´t mind that, but I don´t think Tsunade would be pleased by you, carrying me straight into the Kage meeting"…. Gaara considered that for a long moment, than smiling at Naruto, "I guess you have a point there". "Ok, I let you go, but only if you do something for me". The blond smiled, "Whatever you want" he answered, a little afraid of what the young ninja who was holding him would say.

"Kiss me", Gaara said, smiling an evil smile. Even though what he just said made him very nervous, and was completely new and unusual for him. Looking in Narutos eyes made this feeling go away in an instant in something inside him told him it was right.

And then Naruto kissed him, gentle and a little shy, but he liked every bit of it, a feeling growing inside him which he couldn´t really describe. The only thing he knew was that it felt so good, he didn´t wanted it to go away. After the kiss ended they found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Naruto still felt the redhead's lips on his, grinning straight at the young Kazekage. Then Gaara broke the silence, "Uhm… I think I should go in then, or I´ll be in even more trouble than by now". "Mhm…" was everything Naruto could manage at first, but a few deep breaths later he was able to get out a "Will I see you again today?" Gaara smiled this gorgeous smile, Naruto love so much, and said "If you want to, than we will" "!Of course I want to!" the words practically exploding out of him, "Lets meet here than". Gaara told him and shot Naruto one last smile before he entered the building. Leaving Naruto outside, who grinned like a total idiot while he kept on patrolling around the building.


End file.
